


i wont explain or say im sorry

by ginger__snapped



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Grief, Mourning, SO, and morgan and peter are struggling, but its fine, but uh, enjoy?, its just like me trying to get my anger out, sorry lads but tony is dead in this one, this is literally self-projection, this kind of spiraled out of control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger__snapped/pseuds/ginger__snapped
Summary: its been twelve years since tony stark died. twelve years since the world lost a hero, but twelve years since morgan stark lost her dad.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)/Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	i wont explain or say im sorry

It’s the twelfth anniversary of Tony Stark’s death. 

The world is in mourning, still, even after all these years. 

“It makes me sick,” Morgan says, taking a drag from her cigarette. Her therapist told her she shouldn’t smoke, but she also seems to think Morgan is some sort of higher power, so Morgan thought to hell with her opinions. 

Peter glances over at her, taking in her new style. Her hair is cut short and dyed a bright blue, and she’s dressed in that jean jacket she’s had for years and ripped black skinny jeans. 

“They act like he’s some sort of god. Like he’s above them all, and in turn, so are we.” 

She flicks the ash away, running her hand through her hair and sighing. 

“I wish they’d stop the hero worship. And I wish they’d stop looking at us like we’re delicate and prone to break at any moment. And then I say something or do something and they  _ look _ , and they get that stupid thing in their heads that I’m gonna be exactly like Dad. Like I’m some fucking carbon copy of him.” 

She takes another drag before dropping it on the ground and crushing it with the toe of her boot. 

“I’m tired of all this bullshit. I want to  _ work  _ for something. I want to fuck things up and make mistakes and be a regular person and not the public’s sweetheart.” 

She leans back against the rail, staring at Peter. 

“Do you ever miss it?” she asks. “Not being involved in…” She gestures with her hand. “All of this?” 

Peter sighs. 

“It’s complicated,” he starts. “It’s all so fucked up. I mean, I’m literally nobody. I’m a kid from Queens who grew up in a low income middle class family, with the worst possible luck, and managed to get tangled up in the world of superheroes. And, god, I don’t blame Tony, I love him - loved him - but this is such a complete shitshow. I can’t go anywhere without someone coming up to me about something. And it’s so fucking  _ annoying _ . And I’m not even a Stark, I’m just Peter Parker. And people don’t seem to understand us. They look at us like we’re some sort of shadow of a man that once was, like all they see in us is Tony, and it’s awful and screwed up and I wish they would just leave us alone and let us live our lives.”

“We aren’t my dad,” Morgan said softly. “We never will be, and it’s not our fault that anything happened. We’re just two kids whose father died, not some fucking… I don’t know. We’re not a memory of him. He was Tony Stark. We’re his kids. Not his legacy, not his mark on the world, and not an object for the press to analyze and tear apart.”

There’s a moment of silence between the two. 

“I’m almost thirty,” Peter says, staring up at the cloudy sky. “And I haven’t had a moment of peace since I was sixteen. Tony died - we were all fucking devastated, and god, I miss him, but suddenly everything was being thrust into the light, and my personal life was being put under a spotlight. And colleges were all trying to offer me a spot-”

“See! See- that’s - that’s the thing!” Morgan says, pointing a finger at Peter. 

“They all want us because we’re Tony Stark’s  _ legacy _ .” She spits the last word out bitterly, starting to pace across the rooftop. “We don’t have any sort of obstacle in life. We can’t  _ do  _ anything. Life is so fucking boring when there’s no challenge to anything. I can’t live a normal life. I want to worry about colleges accepting me, and what field I’ll go into. I don’t want to run Stark Industries, I want to do something of my own.” 

Morgan stops pacing, shaking her head.

“I don’t want the Stark name,” she spits out. “I just want my dad back.” 

“We weren’t allowed to heal,” Peter says. “We’re constantly reminded of him, and, fuck, it’s been twelve years, but they won’t let it go.” 

“They see him in everything we do,” Morgan says. 

Peter nods even though Morgan is facing away from him. 

“Sometimes I hate him,” Morgan says, her tone flat. She turns to face Peter again, leaning against the railing. “I mean, I know I don’t hate him, but I hate the  _ idea _ of him. Like, the Tony Stark of the press. Not my dad. He was a person with a reputation and a story to the public eye. But he was my dad, you know? He was there for five years of my life, and god, I barely remember him. But I know he just wanted me to have a good life, as hidden from the public as I could be. I know this isn’t what he wanted for us.” 

She turns back around, the two silent for a while, the sun finally disappearing below the horizon. 

“Sometimes I’ll make an offhand comment, or have this quirk or some stupid shit, and Mom makes this face, with this smile - I know you’ve seen it - and it’s like she’s happy, but it’s all twisted and sad and I can see the grief in her eyes, and it makes  _ me  _ feel bad. And it’s all so  _ stupid _ , and I feel like there are these expectations on me now that I’m almost an adult, but I’m afraid I’m not what they want.” She pauses, shaking her head. “I  _ know _ I’m not what they want. I’m not the future of technology and science, even though I could be. I’m not a genius prodigy, even though I could be. I’m not some CEO of one of the world’s largest companies.” Morgan exhales slowly, watching the lights of the cars on the streets below. “I’m just a girl without a dad, who’s trying to figure out her life.”

“Then run away,” Peter says, shrugging. “Leave this all behind, even if it’s just for a month or a year or five years.” He pauses, watching as Morgan shakes her head. “I don’t want what happened to me to happen to you. And I know it’ll be worse because you’re actually a Stark.” 

Morgan turns back towards him, staring for a long moment, as if deep in thought. 

“I turn eighteen in a month,” she says softly. “Then I’m legally an adult and allowed to do whatever the hell I want.” 

“I’ll help you,” Peter continues. “Send you money, keep Pepper off your tail. Just… give you time to escape from everything and figure life out.” 

“I…” Morgan trails off, running her hand through her hair again and sighing. “Peter, you have no idea how much I want that.” 

“Then I say fuck it and do it. You deserve a little freedom. Just be Morgan. Not Morgan Stark. And figure out who you want to be.” 

Morgan turns, enveloping Peter in a hug. 

They stand there for a long while, until the cold has reached an almost unbearable temperature and their fingers are cold and numb. 

And one month later, when Morgan Stark disappears two days after her eighteenth birthday, Peter Parker smiles softly at the letter in his hands, Morgan’s scrawl telling him what bank account and number to contact her at. 

So for the next year, Morgan travels, running away from place to place, calling Peter once a month to update him on everything. 

And it’s better than any therapist. Morgan spends days in cheap, worn down motels, lying on creaky beds and staring at cracked ceilings, and it fills her with a kind of euphoria she’s been chasing her entire life. The freedom is sweet and the exact thing she’s been missing. And when she misses someone, she picks her stuff up and buys a ticket to somewhere else. 

And she discovers herself. She figures out who Morgan is, free to experiment in so many different ways, and she almost doesn’t want to come back, but she knows what she wants to do and wants to be, so she gathers everything up. 

Morgan sneaks through the window of a house in the middle of a small town in England, dropping her bag and flipping on the light. 

The form in the bed sits up suddenly, and, upon seeing Morgan, she grins and lifts the covers as an invitation. 

Morgan shakes her head softly, crossing the room to grab the hoodie tossed over the chair. 

“Lizzie, it’s time for me to go back.” 

Morgan watches as Lizzie’s face falls, trying to swallow back the tight feeling in her throat. This is Morgan’s chance to seal her future. 

“Let me take you with me,” she says softly, searching Lizzie’s eyes. “Let me get you out of here, away from your family and away from all this pain. We can follow our dream, Lizzie! You and me, and a bookshop. Freedom to do whatever the hell we want, and no one telling us we can’t  _ be _ .” 

Lizzie is crying now, tears slowly rolling down her face. 

“Morgan,” Lizzie says softly. “I… I can't just get up and leave.”

“I did,” Morgan says. “Please. Start a new chapter with me?” 

And so, Morgan Stark comes and sneaks into the window of her old house, another girl in tow, drops her bag on the floor, and curls up in bed, wrapping her arms around Lizzie. 

And when the two of them walk downstairs, Pepper drops her coffee mug, staring in shock at the two girls in front of her. 

And in the end, everything is fine. 

Morgan and Lizzie settle down in a small English town, and open a bookshop together. 

And maybe Morgan Stark never became CEO, and maybe she never made some scientific breakthrough, but she was happy and content and had a life she wanted to live. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally me just self-projecting here. this is like something literally no one asked for but i wrote as self therapy, so hope you enjoyed lmao
> 
> sorry for making yall read this
> 
> come yell at me on [tumblr!](https://ginger--snapped.tumblr.com/)


End file.
